An Island's Mystery
by katefreckles
Summary: Something really weird starts to happen after Kate disappears


_\- "She is here!"_ \- Juliet's voice echoed in the dark forest. Jack, Sawyer and Locke turned immediately to look, lighting the place up with their torches. - " _It's okay,_ " - She talked to the brunette. - " _You're safe now._ "

Kate kept silently sobbing while Juliet took off her own jacket to place it around the girl's shoulders. Jack knelt down to check on his friend, slightly making sure her temperature was okay, but it wasn't. - " _Hey, you're freezing..._ " - He set up Juliet's jacket on her and slowly lifted her up on his arms. Jack was so angry she had ran away after them when they headed in the jungle looking for Claire. He knows she wants to help all the time, but the doctor feels really frustrated she cant take any orders. But now, after finally finding her when she was disappeared for more than 3 days makes all that anger goes away. Kate rests her head on his shoulder, he can feel her sobs and that breaks his heart. That's the first time he sees her fragile like this. Whatever happened to her, it really makes her regret not obeying him and that's enough for now.

-" _Is she hurt?_ " - Locke's voice breaks the silence.

-" _Just wait a bit, Mr. Clean. This is not the perfect place to make her all the question, is it?_ " - Sawyer answers him before anybody else could do it. He is worried, and when he feels like this he can be even more rude than the usual.

-" _I don't think she is hurt_." - Juliet turns to Locke while she talks. -" _She seems really scared though._ " She completes.

-" _Don't tell me..I thought those were happy sobs_." -Sawyer keeps his annoyed answers and Juliet simply gives him a indifferent look.

* * *

As they get to the camp beach, Jack gets in his tent and gently places Kate on his bed. He forces a smile to her while the whole troupe also enters the tent. - _"You wanna tell us what happened?!"_ -He tries to sound the nicest he can. Kate shakes her head saying no, her freckled face all wet of tears.

Jack sighs. -" _Alright.._ " - Trying to disguise how frustrated he is by this answer he stands up placing one of his hand on his waist and the other one on his head. How can he even help if he doesn't know whats going on?

-" _Maybe its time for all of us to take a rest._ " -Juliet looks at Jack in an attempt of make him calm down. -" _She is here, at least. Lets focus on the good things, right?_ " She whispers to the doctor. _-"We can wait until the morning, I'm sure she will be ready to talk.."_ She smiles to him.

Jack sighs again and ends up nodding. -" _Fine. But I don't think leaving here alone is a good idea. Don't you want to stay? I mean, you're a woman. Maybe she can open yourself with you, you know?"_

Juliet looks at Kate drowning on silent tears and she simply cant say no, even though it feels so weird. She knows Kate doesn't like her, and she seriously doubt the brunette will tell her anything, but she nods. - _"I'll try my best._ " - She forces a smile and moves herself to sit in the bed.

-" _Thanks, Juliet. I'll be around,making sure no one gets in._ " - Jack says relief and walks outside the tent, taking Sawyer and Locke with him. Locke seems worried but Sawyer seems so much more. He knows the southern guy has a crush on Kate, just like he has, so its totally understandable how he feels, but he wants to give the girls some privacy, and hopefully the brunette will explain to Juliet what happened.

* * *

When Juliet sits on the bed Kate kinda turns away, letting it clear she doesn't like Juliet's presence over there. It makes the blonde sighs. - " _Where'd Jack go?_ " - A broken voice gives Juliet more strength to keep trying.

-" _He thought you would like to have a woman to sleep next to you. He is protecting the camp beach together with Sawyer and Locke, to make sure we're all safe_." - She forces a smile. Its pretty hard to be nice when someone seem to hate you. Kate doesn't say a word and frowns while some more tears runs down. It seems she has a infinite stock of them. -" _Listen.._ " - Juliet keeps trying her best. -" _Why don't you rest a bit, huh? Today was a rough day to everyone and I'm sure it wasn't different for you, you must be tired.." -_ The blonde woman slowly grabs her hand caressing it. Not sure if it was because of her words, or because of her touch, but some of them was enough to make the girl cry even more. A desperate cry, what made Juliet instinctively pulls the brunette into a tight hug.

She keeps hearing the muffled cry for some seconds before she can say something. What could she say? One of her hands were tenderly caressing Kate's brown curls while the other one kept holding her tight. -" _Kate, honey.. You know I'm here if you want to talk. You don't have to keep all this inside of you, its clearly hurting you._ " -She says gently making the girl look at her. It works. Juliet smiles. She uses her thumbs to clean her tears and Kate nods before burying her face on the blonde's neck. The old one kisses her forehead and slightly rocks her.

-" _I'm scared they will come back._ " - A small voice says. Juliet's hand is back at the curly hair, gently stroking it.

-" _Who?"_ \- She asks curious, Kate is finally saying something.

-" _The whispers_."


End file.
